


Herbology Can Wait

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Curvy Rose Weasley, Desk Sex, F/M, Herbology, Infidelity, Minor Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbot, Office Sex, Professor Neville Longbottom, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Gryffindor</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbology Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hp_humpdrabbles]() comm on LJ
> 
> I didn't specify in the fic, but Rose is in seventh year and 17 in this fic (aka, over the age of consent in the UK)
> 
> Unbeta'd

"You wanted to see me professor?" Rose asked sweetly, her head popping around the edge of Neville's office door. He waved her inside, closing and locking the door with his wand as she made herself comfortable on his sofa.

"I love your office. It's like being in the common room, but classier." She reclined back on the maroon sofa, her skirt riding up to expose thick, creamy thighs. If Neville looked hard enough, he could just make out a faint trio of freckles mid-way up her right inner thigh. 

He let himself admire for a few moments before smiling at her. "I _am_ Head of Gryffindor. Only right to show a little house pride."

She giggled at this, as if Neville had said something particularly witty. His heart began to pound out a familiar, seductive cadence.

Rose was a beautiful girl with her round, merry cheeks, full, curvy figure, and wild Weasley-red hair. She reminded him a little of his Hannah, back when they'd first started dating, back when she was just a barmaid and he was only an assistant professor. Now, Hannah had a business to run, and Neville had his hands more than full at Hogwarts. Most nights, neither of them even managed to make it back to the cottage they shared. 

His wife didn't have the time to feign interest in Neville's strange and wonderful plants anymore, but Neville didn't mind. He had an eager young student with perky tits and a love of Herbology to share his knowledge with. 

"I just obtained a new strain of Venomous Tentacula. I thought you might be interested."

Rose pouted a little and stood, making her way over to Neville and perching up on edge of the desk right in front of him. Her shirt was a little tight and a little low. Her full breasts nearly spilled over the neckline. Neville's hands itched with the urge to fondle and squeeze.

"Is that why you called me in here, Professor?" She kicked her shoes off onto the floor. Neville's cock hardened with wonderful rapidity. It still surprised Neville, how immediate a reaction Rose always managed to inspire in him. 

"Do you not want to see it?"

"That's not what I'd like to see right now," she murmured, her voice a seductive whisper that Neville had to lean in to hear. "Why don't you show me after."

"After?" 

She spread her legs and hitched up her skirt, revealing ginger curls and dripping folds.

"No knickers? Such a dirty girl." Neville's voice was rough as he stood and began undoing his flies. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"Well, we could skip this part and just go look at the Venomous Tentacula, if you think that would be best," Rose said cheekily.

Her grin melted into a pretty squeal as he rubbed his cock through her slick and sank inside. She wrapped those lovely thighs around his waist, and he began to thrust into her silken heat.

The Venomous Tentacula could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
